


Cherished

by problematicuser69



Series: Found and Cherished [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Collars, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Scratching, light pet play, yup somehow there's fluff in all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Sparda brings Dante to his mansion, Dante's new home.And now, it's time to make up for lost time.(Sequel to "Found")





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morroripper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morroripper/gifts).



> Second part of my Dante/Sparda commission. Enjoy ;)
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes if you want to check out some other stuff.

Of course Sparda has a fucking castle in Hell. Of. Course.

Dante could only shake his head in disbelief once he found out, but well, his father has always been the kind of person – demon, whatever – to go big rather than going home.

Doesn’t he get lonely, having such a big dome only by himself? He doesn’t asks, there is no need to: now that Dante’s here, he’ll make sure he won’t be lonely anymore for both their sakes.

 

Sparda’s welcome to his new home – but is Dante really willing to live here? – is intimate yet warm and Dante really can’t say no to him as he shows him around, lets him take a bath – and finally he might add, he was completely filthy – and makes him choose his own room which, coincidentally, is also Sparda’s. Despite the conflicting emotions he still feels, Dante doesn’t want to be far from the last remaining member of his family – they’re still in Hell after all, and Hell sure isn’t the safest of places, even for creatures as strong as them.

 

He’s tempted to ask if, being there, he has ever seen – or even felt – any sign of Vergil, if he knew what Mundus was up to, but it looks like his father was living in complete isolation. Besides, he’s so happy to have found him that he doesn’t want to sour the mood immediately, even though he can’t help his brain from making the jump anyway.

 

 

That same night, Sparda welcomes him again.

Even in his human form – the one Dante’s most used to – Sparda is still enormous, and he sends a shiver down Dante’s spine even as he walks up to him and gently pulls him closer by his hips, already leaning in. This doesn’t mean Dante will just submit passively, and in fact he’s the one closing the distance between them, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

He doesn’t care if Sparda wanted something gentler, he needs _this_ now; it sure feels more real than any other corny shit he was about to pull.

Sparda hums in an approving way, meaning that after all he doesn’t mind. They’re both demons, they should act as such and this is why Dante pushes Sparda towards the bed, without breaking any kind of contact between them. He wants to see the real deal; dear pops won’t have to worry about tainting him anymore and Dante will show him.

 

He settles on Sparda’s lap once the two have fallen down, and he doesn’t waste any time biting and lapping at Sparda’s neck, even with the knowledge that any marks he leaves will fade out pretty soon, but it doesn’t matter.

 

 _Mine mine mine_.

 

He growls, and Sparda growls back. His father’s hold on Dante’s hips gets tighter to the point that it hurts, but if anything, this makes Dante feel even better.

 

Clothes are quickly discarded; ironically, Dante looks bigger now that he isn’t wearing his father’s clean robes anymore – and Sparda has already made a mental note to get something better for his boy, but also he can’t deny the primal sensation seeing him in his clothes makes him feel.

Sparda’s body looks so pristine – so _perfect_ – and Dante’s first instinct is to get it all dirty, which he begins to do, and there’s fire inside him hearing the sounds Sparda is making.

“My son…”, the demons moans, taking Dante’s face between his hands, stroking his cheek with affection, “Look at you”, and his hand travels down, caressing his sculpted body, “So strong…”, and he gets to his abdomen, but he still keeps going until…

 

Dante howls when Sparda closes his fingers around his cock.

He’s already hard, but feels no shame regarding this; dad is finally giving him all the attention, has eyes only for him, how could he ever feel differently?

He thrusts into Sparda’s hand without any bit of dignity, his mind already wandering to what could happen next; he could come like this, spilling his seed on dad’s stomach, or maybe even his face – he bets he’d look splendid like that…

The next bite on Sparda’s shoulder is harder than the previous ones as Dante does his best to muffle a moan – he doesn’t want to show how much this is already affecting him.

 

He straightens his back, getting a better look at his father, losing himself in those eyes that, maybe for the first time, finally give a sign of warmth in them.

He runs his hands down Sparda’s body, his nails digging deep in the flesh, and Dante’s thrilled to see how quickly those red marks vanish, as if nothing had ever touched his skin.

He repeats the motion again, enjoying the noises that are coming from Sparda’s throat; their demonic blood is boiling in their veins and this sensation gets even stronger as they continue.

 

 “ _More_ ”

Dante’s voice is demanding, but Sparda still follows his wishes: he brings both hands to Dante’s backside, massaging the soft flesh right before scratching stripes across them; Dante’s entire body jolts, his cock rubbing against his father’s stomach.

He feels so close, so close already. He doesn’t know if he can hold back anymore. He needs…

 

A frustrated growl leaves his mouth at the feeling of Sparda’s hands leaving him but he’s quickly soothed by his father who, once he raises his back, begins to pepper him with kisses.

“There’s something I want to give you”, he begins to say, looking at Dante like he’s the most treasured thing he has, making him shiver under that gaze, “A way to tell you that I am yours and you are mine”.

This should anger Dante: they’ve just met again after so much time believing the other to be dead – and let’s not forget that this is all Sparda’s fault – and he dares saying some shit like that?

 

But after all, isn’t this what Dante has always wanted?

… Damn it all.

 

He nods.

 

 

His father takes longer than Dante would like to come back. Umpf, how boring.

When he sees what Sparda is keeping between his hands, however, his eyes widen for the surprise, and maybe his heart does skip a beat – though he’ll never admit it.

“For… me?”, he asks, and he has no idea why he sounds so uncertain. Of course it’s for him; for who else could it be?

Sparda nods, closing the distance between him and his boy again. He’s holding a collar, there is no mistaking that; it must be made by the finest red leather and it’s adorned by… oh, could those be actual diamonds? Man, Dante has seen those only in his dreams!

“May I?”, Sparda inquires, despite the fact that he has already begun to put it around Dante’s neck, making his son exhale.

 

His mind is a mess: on one hand, how dares he put a claim on him like this? On the other… this is all he’s ever wanted.

 

He nods then, and he has to bite his lower lip at the feeling of the collar closing around his throat. It’s a bit tight, but only enough that Dante can clearly feel it against his skin.

The best thing about it though is the way Sparda is looking at him now.

“My boy…”, and he raises a hand to cup Dante’s cheek, “My pet”.

 

This time the kiss that follows is slower, deeper, and Dante does his best to press further, to try to get things to go faster, but he can only submit to Sparda’s will, his hands tight on his shoulders, holding onto him as they kiss and they kiss again.

When Sparda gently pushes Dante down, he doesn’t resist it. He has made a decision: this time – “ _and only this time_ ” he keeps telling himself – he’s going to accept this, to take everything Sparda will give him; he’s been alone for too long to deny himself this.

He doesn’t resist again as Sparda settles between his legs, but he still eagerly grinds against him. He might accept to do it sweet for this time, but that doesn’t mean he wants to go slow.

 

The way Sparda’s grabbing his hips hurts, and Dante finds himself unable to move anymore.

“I see that I will have to teach you some discipline, my pet”, Sparda mutters, his hot breath ghosting against Dante’s neck, making him shiver and almost moan – but he manages to keep it in.

“Yes, dad. Give me more attention”, he finds himself whispering before he can even stop himself, but instead of being reprimanded, he gets a kiss from Sparda, his way to say that yes, all his attention will be on him from now on.

 

 

He can’t hold back moans anymore when he feels Sparda’s fingers pressing inside of him. He really wants the real deal – and by that he doesn’t mean his father’s _human_ cock – but as Sparda has already told him, he must be patient if he doesn’t want to get hurt, but what if that’s what he wants?

Sparda soothes him immediately as soon as he senses that he’s getting impatient again, petting his hair and kissing his lips. There will be time for that – and given Dante’s talent in disobeying orders, it will be pretty soon – but not now: now they should just enjoy each other’s presence.

 

It seems that, despite everything, even Sparda has gotten tired of this, and Dante whines when, suddenly, he doesn’t feel his fingers inside anymore – he’s so empty now – but he knows it won’t last for long.

“ _Dante_ ”, Sparda moans as soon as he presses the tip of his cock against his son’s entrance, and Dante moans as well. Even like this, he’s so large and Dante feels like he’s being split in two. _So good_.

Sparda is relentless, and he doesn’t stop pressing until he’s fully inside, then he reaches for Dante’s collar, grabbing it with two fingers so that he can get Dante to raise his head.

“My beautiful and powerful son…”, he purrs and Dante swears, he’ll come if he keeps talking to him like this.

 

Sparda’s pace is merciless, barely giving Dante any time to register a thrust before snapping his hips back and hitting him again and again, and Dante doesn’t fail to moan each time.

He already feels so close; his cock has been teased for so long and Dante still hasn’t found any release, but he doesn’t want to let it go now. Wouldn’t it be bad if he came immediately? He wants to impress his father, not make him laugh at his lack of stamina.

And yet he pushes against dad at every thrust, so that he can feel him deeper inside of him. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good in his entire life.

 

Sparda doesn’t stop kissing and licking every spot he finds in his way and there’s warmth in those gestures, a warmth that makes Dante feel loved – for once. It’s a surprise to get such sign of devotion from the person who he thought had ignored him for all his life but that doesn’t mean Dante’s going to complain about it; he might be a fool, but not this much of a fool.

Sparda, as always, looks magnificent and Dante’s gaze is locked on him; where else should he look? He finally gets to see his father like this, without any inhibition, and he wants to _enjoy_ the view as much as he can.

Shit, he’s so close…

 

“ _Dante, I’m so proud of you_ ”.

 

It’s shameful how fast Dante comes at those words, but he can’t help it: this is everything he ever wanted to hear, and now he’s finally gotten his chance.

He bites his lips right before he could scream Sparda’s name – it’s too soon to give him _that_ satisfaction he thinks – but after all he probably doesn’t seem that detached when he’s been reduced to a trembling mess because even if he came, Sparda keeps thrusting again and again even if he’s oversensitive, but thankfully it doesn’t take him too long to come as well, still buried deep inside Dante, who winces at the sensation but welcomes it nonetheless.

 

It’s when Sparda pulls out that Dante realizes how tired he is – it has been a _very_ long day – and Sparda’s presence is so warm beside him that he feels even number - and for once it's in a good way. It’s almost childish the way he huddles against his father, resting his head on his shoulder, enjoying the soft way he’s still petting his hair, but in the end it’s fair: he never got to experience this during his childhood but now, now he can enjoy being this close to dad.

 

And yet, there’s still a part of him that is afraid that, once he wakes up, he’ll be alone again, but he does his best to shut it down.

He might be wrong, but he wants to trust Sparda, trust in the fact that – after this – he won’t abandon him again, and given the way dad’s keeping him close, the way he’s looking at him, how happy he sounds when he talks to him, it’s not that hard to believe it.

 

Ah, this feels so good that it must be a dream, but it can't be right?

No, Dante's sure it's all real, but he guesses he'll find out once he wakes up.


End file.
